Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus
Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus is a What-If? Death Battle. Also this TN is from DA. Description Family Guy vs RWBY, Which murderer that's very abusive and is famous for crippling a character colored yellow will win? Intro Boomstick: Wait, are we actually doing this? Wiz: A murderer can be basically anyone, whether it be an assassin or an obese father. Boomstick: Peter Griffin, the Family Guy Father. Wiz: And Adam Taurus, the guy who chopped off Yang's arm. He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Peter Wiz: Peter Griffin is the father of the Griffins, which consist of Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian and Stewie. Boomstick: It's basically a ripoff of the Simpsons, or any family related sitcom. Wiz: Peter, despite being very fat, is actually the strongest character in his verse, with things like his Superhuman strength, being able to throw cars with ease. He's also a very skilled fighter since he regularly battles Ernie the Chicken. Boomstick: Ol' Pete here also has Regeneration, as he's able to regenerate limbs just by concentrating really hard on it. Detached limbs can also create more Peters. Wait, this sounds familiar. Wiz: Peter also has a ton of vehicles like the PeterMobile, which is just a car. The PeterDactyl is a pterodactyl that lets Peter fly around. The PeterCopter is a helicopter, the PeterBlimp is a blimp and that's basically it. Boomstick: He also has a ton of guns like a hunting rifle, a shotgun, a pistol, a machine gun and a RPG. Wiz: He also has a sword and knight armor, a baseball bat, a whip, grenades, fire crackers, an axe, and even a tank, and also a mech suit, which can fire missiles and lasers. Boomstick: But wait, there's more! Peter can also perform the Road House, which is a roundhouse kick able to destroy walls. He can also perform Hadokens and Shoryukens, and can turn people into Robin Williams with his magical finger. Wait, what the fuck? Wiz: Peter can also shapeshift and can also fart fire from his butt. He can also perform Fourth Wall Breaking and can freeze time for a few seconds. Boomstick: Peter is extremely durable, able to survive stuff like logs, bullets, swords, and even survived the Earth exploding. He also is strong enough to lift buses and even destroyed multiple buildings. Wiz: However, Peter is extremely stupid, but despite that, he's easily one of the strongest cartoon characters to ever live. Peter: Why do women have boobs? So you have something to look at while you're talking to them! Adam Wiz: White Fang is an evil organization in the RWBY universe, and their leader is Adam Taurus. Boomstick: Now this guy wasn't important until he decided to chop off Tif-I mean, Yang's arm in a very brutal fashion. Wiz: He's also made relationships with Blake and Cinder, but those aren't important either. Moving on, Adam's main way of attacking is with his sword, called the Wilt and Brush. Boomstick: Wow, what a shitty fucking name! Is he an artist or something? Wiz: The Blush part of it is a rifle, which fires bullets and a sheath for the Wilt part. When the Wilt is unsheathed, the Blush's angle changes and it fires faster bullets. Boomstick: This baby can also be used like a sword, which also fires bullets and can shoot projectiles. Wiz: And like almost every RWBY character, he has the power of Aura, which is like an invisible shield protecting it's user. It also makes the user more powerful and quicker, but it needs recharging. Boomstick: His last ability is the Moonslice, which lets him absorb attacks with his Wilt. And with the Absorbed energy, his sword and gun becomes much stronger. Also, everything turns red and black while he's using it. It's like he's trying to be Batman and a weeaboo at the same time. Wiz: He's able to slice through metal knights with ease, has traded blows with Yang and Blake and even survived getting beat up by a giant spider robot thingy. However, his Moonslice needs charging up before he can use it and he's also very arrogant. Adam: Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight One day in the Griffin house, Peter and Stewie were sitting on the couch doing nothing. Stewie: I'm bored. You got any cutaway gags to fill up the time? Peter: Well, I could tell you about that one time I fought a ninja man. Stewie: Tell me, tell me, tell me! Peter: Alright it all started when... (Insert flashback sound effect) Adam Taurus was fighting against Yang and had just managed to chop off her arm. Suddenly, Peter Griffin comes out of a bar and accidentally punts Yang to orbit. Peter: Hey buddy, can you mind keeping your voice down, you're interrupting the football game! Adam: You are a human, right? Peter: No, I'm Morgan Freeman. Adam: In that case, you must die. FIGHT! Adam pulls out his sword and slashes Peter a few times before kicking him into a car. Peter got up and dodged some bullet and punched Adam a few times before throwing him a few feet backwards. Peter: I knew anime fanboys were edgy, but this is ridiculous! Peter than began to walk away, only for a projectile to hit him in the back and knock him over. Adam jumps over a car and tries to slash Peter again, but Peter pulls out a sword and blocks the attack. Peter and Adam trade blows for a little bit before Peter performs a Roadhouse kick, which breaks Adam's nose. Peter performs the Roadhouse kick about 10 times in a row before Adam jumped over the last one and kicked Peter away. Adam: For a human, you're tough. But that will all change. Adam then pulls out the Brush part of his weapon and fires bullets. Peter tries to dodge, but each bullet proceeds to hit him and knocked him down. Peter regenerated and swung his baseball bat, but Adam dodged and chopped the bat in half with his sword. Peter: You just destroyed my Louisville Slugger bat! Now you're gonna get it! Peter proceeds to rapidly punch Adam multiple times, before grabbing his head and kneeing it multiple times before punching him even more times. Adam activates his Aura as Peter continues to punch him, but this time Peter is unable to do damage. Peter: Hey, why are you glowing? Did you eat a light bulb or is this shitty production values? Peter tries to do more damage, but each time he punched it just made Adam's Moonslice even stronger. Adam then proceeds to perform his Moonslice, causing the entire screen around them to turn red and black. Peter: Hey do you mind turning on your lightbulb inside your stomach, it's dark out here. Adam proceeds to slash Peter with an extremely powerful slash, which chops his head off and kills him. K-''' Peter: Hey, that was rude! Peter puts his head back on like nothing happened once the attack was over with. Adam: But how? Peter: Because Seth McFarlane, that's why. Peter then aims his butt at Adam and farts fire, which incinerates Adam. While Adam was dancing around in pain, Peter places down the Bunker Busten Mega Ultra Super Bomb, gets on his pterodactyl and flies away while Adam and the entire RWBY verse blow up from the explosion. '''KO! (Insert coming back from flashback) Peter: And that's how I ruined Meg's favorite show. Meg: Why is RWBY canceled? NOOOO!!!!!! Results Boomstick: Holy Guacamole, he actually did it! Wiz: No joke he did. Anyway, while Adam was faster, a little bit stronger and smarter, Peter had the other advantages. For starters, Peter had a ton of weaponry and abilities while Adam only has three abilities, so Peter had way more versatility. Boomstick: And many of these weapons could screw over Adam, like the Bunker Busten Mega Ultra Super Bomb could blow him up, or Peter's guns and fire crackers could do a lot of damage to Adam. But there was one thing that gave Peter the definite win. Wiz: His durability. Peter's durability was far greater than anything Adam could throw at him since Peter survived the entire Earth exploding with no damage. And even if it did hurt him, Peter could just regenerate or use his toon force to come back to life. Heck, there was even one episode where Peter literally put his head back on after he died. Boomstick: Looks like Adam's chances of winning Petered out. Wiz: The winner is Peter Griffin. Category:Hipper's Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles